rydlopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Srasycik
Srasycik, alternativním názvem "prezidenta obamy smrad z riti", je vonná směs z ritného materiála, kokotsyriska a moči více různých otroků, vyznačující se velmi silným zápachem. Název je složeninou ze slov "sranie", "syr" a "cikanie". Předchůdcem srasyciku byla tzv. "trojzajebancia". Vylepšenou verzí je pak "srasycikmrt", kde čtvrtou ingredienci tvoří sperma. Použití: potírání různých částí těla otroků za účelem jejich povracání. Klíčové vlastnosti: tato vonauka vyriesi setko prebije smrad vatsim smradom. * som urobel taky dolezity objav.ked sa zmiesa viacej ritneho materiala od roznych otrokov je z teho vatsi smrad.nabuduci tyzden neham umiesat z desiati roznych ritnych materialov co desat otrokov vysere. * ako som urobel dva svetove rekordy ako jebaci vlak ci ostriekany riadnym bukake urobim treti svetovy rekord najvatsi smrad na svete z ritneho materiala.namiesam z desiatich petnasti otrokov aj chcanie aj syr z kokota k temu sak riadna alchimia to bude.kdokolvek privonia k temu sa ihned ovraca. * neham zopar otrokom uzrat na kokotu riadne smrdute kokotsyrisko aj primiesam do teho.ja nebudem miesat budem len recept robit bude miesat ppdla mojho recepta otrok co lubi jest osrate hajzelpapiere aj sa na kokotu pritem pere. * bude sa tato najsmrdutejsia vec volat srasycik.ako sranie syr cikanie.budem selijak kombinakovat s krakatitom trebarz krakatit na hlavu kokota a srasycik vopchat do nosa. * ci krakatit do nosa a srasycikom natret hlavu kokota otrokovi a druhy mu bude musiet fajku robit aj sa pritem povraca.sak bude to take aj pre pobavenie ako jazyciska budu vyplazovat natahovat sa aj z huby vracanie pustia. * sak je to pre mna taka akoby olimpijska vizva urobit najvatsi smrad z materiala syra aj chcania.aj mrtka do teho pride.srasycikmrt to bude tym padom. * som srasycikom potrel pery deviati otrokom vcera v klube seci sa ihned povracali.potrem pery otrok ihned riadne natahuje aj do desiati sekund vraca setko co ma napchate v bachore.riadna sila smrada.tato smrduta zmes je najvatsie smradisko volam to peknym nazvom.prezidenta obamy smrad z riti.aj som vyrobel z teho taku vonauku som v decke liehu rozmiesal z termosky zmes aj do takej flasticky zo sprejom.striekol som do ksichta zopar otrokom natiahli aj setko grcali von.tato vonauka vyriesi setko prebije smrad vatsim smradom. * sak zatial sa ziaden otrokmacher nenasel kto by sa nepovracal ked mu na pery ci do nosa trocha srasycika maznem.aj je ulezele tri tyzne v termoske otvoris aj sa obrouske smradisko vyvali.jedna kurva z dolnwj casti kluba mala akesi kecy pri bare na mna som poslal agenta otroka aj jej dal do vysokych topanok.ked tato kurva druhy vecer prisla ich obula isla v nich k bari aj tam jej prislo cosi cudne jednu dala dolu aj sa povracala rovno pri bari ked k nej privonala svina jedna. * aj taku akoby srandu urobime mam zo sebu termosku so srasycikom smrad strasny z teho ide aj v obchode co na piatej vyberieme trocha nalejeme na zem v kabinke ked si budem cosi zkusat. * sak som trocha srasycika podhodel pod sedadlo v kabinke v obchode aj isli zme prec stojime cez chodnik fajcime a naraz prislo hasicske auto a dvaja do teho obchoda.zme sa temo smiali.sak smradisko je z teho riadne su v tem aj pekne cervy sa v tej omacke krutia ako na hovnovej diskoteke kurva.isli zme prec co nas do hasicov. Trojzajebancia * dnes budem specialitku miesat tri pary otrokov budu jebat kazdy jednu zajebanciu urobi a tieto tri zajebancie zmiesam dp jednej trojzajebancie aj otroci budu ochutnavat.dufam ze sa niektory z tych otrokov nenasere kopu.je potrebne ustrieknut len tak dve lyzice riedkeho z riti nie viac a do teho druhy otrok pusti mrtku.setko sa zmiesa aj bude napokon pekna ochutnavacka tejto lahodky z riti aj kokota. * namiesalo sa vcera.sest otrokov sa povracalo ked na lyzicu do huby dali tuto trojzajebanciu.dvaja otroci odstriekli riedke z riti no treti mal tvrdsiu klobasu nemohol odstrieknut na miesacku no vyriesilo sa otrpk co ho jebal mal cely kokot od materiala aj zoskrabal z kokota tento rozjebany material aj rovno do teho mrdisko pustel aj kokotom namiesal.nakoniec sa tieto tri zajebancie zmiesali v pohari od zmrzliny hag das aj som daval lyzicu ochutnat tymto siesti otrokom.seci sa povracali.riadne smradisko islo z tejto zajebackej miesanice. Category:Věci